Steve Urkel
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Ice Cream Steves drops his ice cream. It can be used as a projectile in mid-air. When it's dropped on the ground, an enemy can trip in it. Pressing A near the spill will clean it up. Side B - His Cupid Form Steve Urkel gets out a bow and an arrow. This is mainly an attack similar to Link's or Pit's neutral special, though the arrow travels fast and in an arc. Up B - Puppet Doppelganger The Puppet Doppelganger arrived. He lifts up the huge sofa and tosses it at the opponents. It's an useful attack when the opponents have high damage. Down B - Isetta When Isetta appears, Steve jumps in the car and charges into random opponents, dealing average damage. To press Neutral B, Steve gets out of his Isetta to stand on ground. Final Smash - Dancing He dances and doesn't do anything else. However, Steve's dance lasts the entire end of the match, which hits the opponents. KOSFX KOSFX1: "No!" KOSFX2: "How?" Star KOSFX: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Did i do that?" Taunts Up: "Whoa, Mama!" Sd: "Did I do that?" Dn: "You love me, don't you?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Macking Faces.) Victory 2: (Giving thumbs up.) Victory 3: (Kisses a girl/) Lose/Clap: (Going to Jail.) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion Huey: Wow! It's Jaleel White! Dewey: He played Steve Urkel from Family Matters... Louie: ...And Sonic the Hedgehog (DIC Entertainment version). Aflac Duck: AFLAAAC!!!!!! Dewey: Wait til Uncle Donald sees this! Ludwig Von Drake: (Laugh) You mean you say that funny kid on T.V. All three: Yeah! Louie: That funny nerd made everyone Laugh! Ludwig Von Drake: You know something? He's just a Cucuface! Saying "Did I do that?" mean he said his own catchphrases. All Three: WOW!!!! That was swell!!!!! Character Description Steven Quincy Urkel (born 1976), generally known as Steve Urkel or just Urkel, is a fictional character on the ABC/CBS sitcom Family Matters. He is portrayed by Jaleel White. Originally slated to have only one appearance on the show, he soon became its most popular character. Steve was the epitome of a geek/nerd, with large, thick eyeglasses, "high-water" or "flood" pants held up by suspenders, multi-colored cardigan sweaters, and a high-pitched voice. He professed unrequited love for neighbor Laura Winslow, perpetually annoyed her father, Carl, and tried to befriend her brother Eddie (whom Steve calls "Eddo"). Amongst the rest of the family, Harriette, Rachel, Richie and "mother" Estelle Winslow were more accepting and caring of Urkel. Estelle always was delighted whenever he comes to visit. Throughout the series' run, Steve was central to many of its recurring gags, primarily gratuitous property damage and/or personal injury as a result of his inventions going awry or his outright clumsiness. He became known for several catch phrases uttered after some humorous misfortune occured, including "I've fallen and I can't get up!" after he accidently got drunk in one episode and fell off the edge of a building, "Did I do that?" (previously used by Curly in the 1934 Three Stooges short Punch Drunks), "Whoa Mama!" and "Look what you did" (if rarely someone else caused the damage). Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Classic Mode TBA Trivia * Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Empty Slot Winners (Lawl Before Time) Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Male Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Starter Characters (LBT) Category:Lawl Before Time's Text and Read moveset Category:Playable Characters (The Lawl Before Time) Category:Project Lawl Category:Glasses Category:People called Steve Category:Video Movesets Category:ARL